


Apple of my Eye

by Tuiccim



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Prompt: Apple PieSummary: Trying to get Bucky’s attention, you make his Fall favorites.A/N: This is for HBC Fall In Love Drabble Challenge! @the-ss-horniest-book-club
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Apple of my Eye

“Hey Steve! What’s your favorite Fall pie, pumpkin, sweet potato, or apple?” You ask when you run into the Captain.   
“Apple. Why?” Steve asks with a smile.   
“I'm making pie for dessert tonight, but I wanted to know what everyone likes best.”   
“Sounds good. What are you making for dinner?” Steve says.  
“Turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls.” You smile.  
“That’s quite a menu.” Steve laughs.  
“Well, it’s officially fall and I thought a hearty fall dinner would be great for team night.” You grin.   
“Bucky will be happy. He loves turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy.” Steve narrows his eyes at you.   
You feel heat rising in your face as Steve stares at you. “Yeah. He told me that.” You bite your lip. “Do you know what pie he likes?” You fidget.  
“Apple.” Steve tries and fails to stop his grin. “So, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach?”  
You feel the heat in your face flame higher. “I hope if he has feelings for me it’s not just that I’m a decent cook. Just trying to show I listen to him, ya know?”  
“I understand. You're a sweetheart.” Steve gives you a one armed hug and whispers, “Don’t worry. He’s sweet on you, too.” Steve presses a kiss to the top of your head.   
You giggle as you give Steve a squeeze. You both miss the dark haired supersoldier’s shock and quick retreat after seeing your embrace.  
\--  
That evening you are excited as you put the dinner spread on the table for everyone. The slices of turkey looked juicy, the gravy was spot on, the mashed potatoes were smooth as butter, and the green beans were crispy perfection. On the counter sat two golden crusted apple pies.   
Everyone began to drift in and you waited to see the face of Bucky when he saw the spread. You glance at Steve when Bucky still hadn’t appeared ten minutes later.   
“I’m going to go get Bucky. He must have lost track of time.” Steve says and makes a bee line for Bucky’s room. His knock is answered a few seconds later.   
“What?” Bucky grouses.   
Steve’s eyebrows furrow, “Uh, dinner is ready.”  
“Not hungry.” Bucky says and starts to slam the door.   
“Hey!” Steve stops the door with his hand. “She made this dinner special.”  
“Then you go eat it.” Bucky shoves Steve back and slams the door.   
Steve stares at the door in shock. He knew Bucky liked you and was confused why he would refuse to eat the dinner you made. He made his way back to the dining room. “Uh, Bucky’s not feeling good. Let’s go ahead and eat.” Steve feels bad as he sees your face fall.   
You spend the dinner trying to be cheerful. Everyone raves about the food and eats happily. Sam lets out a whoop when you bring over the pies. You serve everyone and take the rest of the leftovers into the kitchen to make a tray for Bucky. You pile it high with everything and include a large slice of pie.   
“Your turn for clean up, Sam” You chuckle when he groans. “I’m going to take Bucky a tray.”  
You knock on Bucky’s door and are surprised when it flies open.   
“I said I didn’t want any-” Bucky yells and then stops at your wide eyed expression.   
“Oh, oh, sorry. Steve said you weren’t feeling well. I just, nevermind. Sorry.” You turn away trying to hide the tears in your eyes.   
“I thought you were Steve again.” Bucky says.   
“No. I just wanted to bring you some dinner. I made it for you.” You whisper and try to wipe away the tear on your cheek with your shoulder. “Anyway, I’ll go put it away.”  
“Why did you make it for me?” Bucky asks.   
“You told me this was your favorite food for fall and…” You shrug.   
“I saw Steve flirting with you earlier.” Bucky says accusingly.  
You turn to face Bucky. His heart twists seeing the tears in your eyes.   
“Steve’s never flirted with me. Why would you say that?” You look at him incredulously.  
“I saw you two. He was hugging you and kissed you…” Bucky trails off.  
“He kissed me on my head like I was his little sister, Bucky. He put his arm around me because he was telling me something in confidence and didn’t want anyone to overhear. But I’m not so sure he was right.”  
“Right about what?”  
You sigh and shove the tray at Buck who takes it from you. “That you’re sweet on me. His words. He caught on to why I was making your favorite dinner and I asked him about your favorite pie.”  
“Apple.” Bucky looks down at the tray in his hands.  
“Yeah, but um, obviously he had misinterpreted your feelings. Sorry.” You walk away.   
“No!” Bucky all but yells and you wheel around to face him. “No, I... Damnit” He says looking down at the tray. “Will you come in please?” He sees you're about to decline. “Please.” He says again. You nod and precede him into the room. He sets the tray down on his desk and turns to you.   
“You should eat before it gets cold.” You cross your arms.   
“It can wait. You’re more important.” Bucky says softly as he approaches you. "I'm sorry."  
You fidget with your hands for a minute trying to form a response.  
"I saw you and Steve earlier and I was angry. I thought he was flirting with you and that you were… ya know."  
"We were just talking, Bucky." You say softly.   
"I know. I'm sorry."   
"Sooo… you were jealous?" You smirk and Bucky looks down, blushing. "You do like me."  
"Yeah. And you..."  
"Spent basically my entire day making someone's favorite meal. Hoping he'd notice how much I like him. Only to have my heart broken when he refused to come to the meal after his best friend assured me of his feelings."  
"He sounds like a real jerk."  
"His best friend does tend to call him that." You smile.  
Bucky chuckles, "Thank you for making my favorites and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I was such a jerk to you. Can I make it up to you?"  
"How?" You ask.  
"Go out with me tomorrow night?" Bucky closes the distance between the two of you to put his hands around your waist as he waits for your answer.   
The close proximity is too much for you. As you look into his gorgeous blue eyes, you grab his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. His lips meet yours tentatively at first. A light brush of lip to lip, but electricity crackles between you as soon as contact is made and the kiss deepens. Lips meld, tongues twine, and hands press.   
When you finally pull back you smile at him, "That was a yes, by the way."   
"That was the best yes I've ever gotten." Bucky laughs. "Can I have another?"  
"As many as you want." You say as you lean in again.


End file.
